Uchiha Clan
"Our Pride Lies in This City" As one of the largest clan in the Empire of Akino, the Uchiha are proud to stand at the beginning of Konohagakure's history. Not only have they been one of the two founders of the prestigious city, two of their members have also lead the city as the military for extended periods of time. Traits * Wielders of the Sharingan The bloodline ability of the clan that is only inhereted by a select few and is seen (especially by the Uchiha themselves) as one of the most powerful kekkei genkai's in the world, giving the wielder the ability to see chakra colors and copy movements/jutsu from their opponents and predict their movements. * Fire Release Affinity Eighty percent of the Uchiha's will start out with an inherent affinity for fire release. This makes fire often the first element they unlock and often the element they are the most comfortable with. Fire Released is highly regarded under members of the clan because it was the chakra nature owned by Yoshimitsu, the "founder" of the clan. * Dark Hair Since the dawn of time many Uchiha's have been born with dark blue hair. It is unsure from where this trait originates, but the gene seems to be dominant in most of the families and also in families that only have one Uchiha member. History The history of the Uchiha clan is closely tied to the history of Konohagakure simply because of the fact that the Uchiha clan was one of the two clans that would create the famous city in the Land of Fire, the other being the Senju clan. The Lost History Unknown to anyone Way back, in the far beginning days of the Warring Clans, the Uchiha owned a good piece of land that brought them much prosperity. However, the Uchiha found themselves eyeing another piece of land that was even more lucrative. A piece of land owned by another clan named the Kuchiru. They were a relatively small clan owning only a few villages, but their land was rich and the crops grown there were famed across the land. So the Uchiha found themselves making an alliance with the Kuchiru, swooping in before the other clans could take it, and made an offer the Kuchiru could not refuse. The Uchiha would give the Kuchiru a marriage with a member of their Inner Branch, a member with the chance to become clanleader of the Uchiha, as well as their full protections. In return the Kuchiru would give the Uchiha access in their lands and would start up a lucrative trade with the wielders of the Sharingan. It was a bargain the leader of the Kuchiru took quite happily. On the day of the marriage the Uchiha marched into the Kuchiru land to present the groom. Among their ranks was general Shigetane Uchiha. He was a famous man in the lands and had lead many battles to great successions. It was partly because of his strategic insight that the Uchiha had flourished in the recent years. People knew his name, people knew his face and seeing him march into the Kuchiru lands made people come out of their houses. Dressed impeccable Shigetane brought an Uchiha army into the Kuchiru lands to honor the new alliance. Unbeknownst to the Kuchiru though the army consisted mostly of their most deadly assassins and fighters. After the marriage was sealed and the festivities ended night set in and darkness overtook the village. In that darkness Shigetane sent out his fighters. His men slaughtered everyone. From the clain heads and their family to the lowest farmer. And across the Kuchiru lands the same thing happened. The whole clan was wiped out in a night. The next day, however, it seemed like nothing had changed. There was still someone leading the Kuchiru lands, there were still people in the fields. To the rest of the world it seemed that the Kuchiru had just merged with the Uchiha and as time go by the name faded away as the Uchiha removed all documents of their existance slowly but surely. No one would know what happened on that night. Ever. And no one did. Over time those lands had just always been owned by the Uchiha. The Known History In 414 Gakuro Senju and Yoshimitsu Uchiha founded Konohagakure. Yoshimitsu went down in history as the founder of the Uchiha clan as it is known today, but the clan is older then that, already being prominent in the age of Warring Clans. Yoshimitsu, however, vouched that he would get rid of the blood that tarnished the Uchiha name because of that period - they hadn't been the most peaceful of clans around after all - and therefore destroyed most records from that time. In this way he effectively erased many names from the face of the earth. The Uchiha clan would start with a clean slate in a new city that was build upon the foundations of a dream. The leadership fell in the hands of Gakuro, a choice that was carefully made. By the time that Konoha was founded Yoshimitsu was an old man and he left the leadership to someone who could rule for a longer period of time, feeling that like that necessary for such a beginning city.Not four yearrs after Konoha's foundation Yoshimitsu passed away, leaving his dreams to his three sons. The oldest followed his father's legacy in that he both gained leadership over the clan and was blessed with three sons. Shozo, Daisuke and Amirati. These became the core of the clan. Between these three it had always seemed clear that Shozo would follow his father's footsteps and the other two would support them. But not everything went quite as expected. In early years Daisuke showed much potential and became the favorite of Gakuro much to the dismay of Shozo who much desired to be aclaimed. In the year 444 Shozo's first son, Hisoka, was born and during the same year Amirati left the compound and the clan much to the dismay of his father. It would be only a couple years later that Amirati would have a son of his own: Soru Deshuga, keeping the name his wife and therefore completely throwing away the Uchiha name and ties. Five years later Shozo received a daughter named Suchi. Daisuke remained without a wife. On the other side of the clan, originating from the other sons of Yoshimitsu, there were briths as well. Harumi Uchiha was born on 447 to Yoshimitsu's fourth grandson Tomoi. Where as Yoshimitsu's thrid son would give rise to the line that would bring forth Sayomi Uchiha. In 450 the leader of the Uchiha clan passed away due to a severe illness and Shozo became leader of the clan as was expected. Following his dead Gakuro Senju passed away in 451 naming Daisuke as his successor creating the first Uchica clan member who became Hokage This to much annoyance of his older brother Shozo who set out on a new mission to make his son Hisoka the next Hokage. In 460 the war started and, of course, the Uchiha clan joined the fight to protect Konoha. Shozo send his own son of 14 to fight expecting him to make a name for himself while he himself organized the war from back home. In 461 the Uchiha clan took a blow when Daisuke died in one of the attacks. Much to Shozo's dismay it was not Hisoka who succeeded him but Zakito Hon. The same Zakito would become close friends with Hisoka during the time of the war. The war ended in 464 and brought with it many losses. Shozo's daughter Suchi had died and upon Hisoka's return Shozo demanded an explination for his son's behavior. He was supposed to have become Hokage. Upon hearing this Hisoka left the compound, but never left the clan. In an attempt to again regain more control over his son's life and to improve his son's chances of succeeding Shozo engaged Hisoka to Harumi to keep the clan pure and strong. In 463 Harumi gained a nephew, Katsu who would become friends with the later installed Empress. In 468, far away in Amegakure, Amirati Uchiha died and his son Soru brought him back to the compound in Konoha without anyone but Hisoka being aware of it. Soru Deshuga would go on to be Amegakure's Jounin Commander and had already gained a son named Sho (born in 460). In 471 due to pressure from the Konoha Elders Hisoka left the city. Shozo broke of Hisoka's engagement and shunned the name of his son. That was until Hisoka's return in 474 and his instalment as Hokage, the second Uchiha to be Hokage. Unbeknownst to everyone Hisoka reliquished his title to Meisa Ichi only months after he had received it. The year 476 marked the appearance of the Empire of Akino that was met with animosity from the Uchiha side who felt like one of their members should be on the throne seeing as they were one of the founding fathers of Konoha and not Kiyomi Homura. Members * Inner Branch ** Shozo Uchiha ** Hisoka Uchiha ** Harumi Uchiha ** Katsu Uchiha ** Neji Uchiha * Outsiders ** Sho Deshuga ** Ryu Uchiha Family Tree Inner Branch: Upon marriage, the person who is not an Uchiha will generally take up the name Uchiha, be it man or woman. Succession The Inner Branch of the Uchiha family is the line within the clan who are direct descendants of Yoshimitsu Uchiha, the founder of Konoha. They hold the most sway in the clan and are valued highly. Upon the death of the clanleader, his position will go to his eldest son. When this isn't possible the rule will befall any brothers he might have. Might his brothers have passed then the rule will fall on the first son of his eldest brother and so on. Might he not have any brothers then the rule will befall his oldest uncle or his first son in case the uncle has passed away. Might the legitimate heir be of such an age that he is not yet a man, the rule will fall on the wife of the previous clanhead until the son/cousin has come of age and has proven himself in the trials. Uchiha Nobility Uchiha in name, these are prominent families within the Uchiha clan that are descendants are from prestigious ancestors. Ancestors that were either gifted with a position of nobility or once have been incorporated into the Uchiha clan. Each of these great families is oath-bound to serve and protect the descendants of Yoshimitsu. Many of these noble families serve the Uchiha clan as prominent advisors, bailiffs (essentially city or district holders, representing the clan leader while governing from a more day to day base) and being delegated all kind of tasks. Each of these families has sworn an oath to serve and protect the Inner Branch. An oath that has to be taken every time when a new leader of the Uchiha clan comes to power. * The Moriharu Family Descendants of Moriharu Uchiha. This family rules over the city of Misuni and its fertile land. Arguably one of the richest and most influential, only surpassed by the Inner Branch, the Moriharu family has always been a loyal supporter of the Yoshimitsu Line. Despite not being known for bringing forth many accomplished military minded individuals, the family has contributed to the Uchiha clan with their administrative and diplomatic talents. * The Takenobu Family Descendants of Takenobu Uchiha. The Takenobu family owns a large fortress north of the city of Takayana.What sets this noble family apart from the others is their long line of disciplined and loyal commanders, officers and guards to the Inner Branch. In their ancestral home, some of the deadliest members of the Crimson Blades are trained and geared for their duty to the Inner Branch. The Takenobu family further prides themselves on being one of the oldest noble families that still serves the Inner Branch. * The Hideshige Family Descendants of Hideshige. Despite being the bailiffs that reign over the city of Asayako, Hideshige was an archer in the service of his lord. Accompanying his lord and master during a trek with others, the small envoy would be ambushed by a terrible beast. As some of the men fled, Hideshige stood his ground and managed to shoot an arrow into the beast's eye, driving it off and thus protecting his lord. This earned Hideshige not just some gratitude but a small estate. As his descendants showed the capability to govern properly over the small estate, they would be granted the title as office 'bailiffs of Asayako'. An honour that they still feel grateful for today. * The Shigekazu Family Descendants of Shigekazu. Many individuals of this noble family strive to be much like their prestigious ancestor: Shigekazu. Who was rumoured to be fearless in battle and fiercely loyal to his lord. When the Mitsuyori family attempted to rebel against the Inner Branch in the year 234 ADS, they tried to bribe Shigekazu. Not only refusing the bribe, Shigekazu killed every member of the Mitsuyori family but the family head. Dragging the head of the Mitsuyori family to the clan leader, Shigekazu earned various titles and the office of 'bailiff of Kanazawa', an office and title held previously by the Mitsuyori family. * The Suekata Family Descendants of Suekata. This noble family resides within the Uchiha compound in Konohagakure. They are an old family that dates back from the beginning of the Warring Clans. Despite none of their members holding the prestigious office of bailiffs, they have been close guards and advisors to the Inner Branch. Their close relationship with the Inner Branch makes them one of the most prestigious nobilities within the Uchiha clan, earning them much respect and envy from the other nobles. Past noble families Not all noble families and their descendants manage to pass the test of time. Some had to be taken out for open rebelling against the Inner Branch. Others perished with their descendants passing away due to some unfortunate event. * The Toshiuchi Family Once the bailiffs of Asayko, the descendants of Toshiuchi weren't as fortunate as their prestigious ancestor. Despite being accomplished governors as well as skilful diplomats, they were eventually disposed of by the Inner Branch in the year 145 ADS. The public will forever learn and know that the reason was treason. The actual reason for the disposal of the Toshiuchi family was their rapid growth in popularity among commoners and nobles alike, rivalling that of the Inner Branch and upsetting the status quo. * The Katahira Family No noble family within the Uchiha clan has been as tormented by bad luck as the descendants of Katahira. Loyal and strong, the Katahira were a prominent family due to their capable commanders and advisors. What made them further stand out was that many members of their family had the Sharingan, a feat that made it very attractive to arrange marriages with their descendants. But sadly, the Sharingan didn't do much to protect them against plague and betrayal in the night, while they were asleep. * The Mitsuyori Family Once a prominent family, the descendants of Mitsuyori ruled over the city of Asayako as competent bailiffs, in the name of the Inner Branch. This brought them much wealth and prestige. And so ambition started to seep into the minds of the Mitsuyori family. Wanting to become more than just the bailiffs of Asayako, they plotted to overthrow the Inner Branch. Gaining some success, such as eliminating their rivalry family, the Katahira, the Mitsuyori family would be thwarted by Shigekazu. All but their family head would be killed by Shigekazu, as for the family head would be brought to the clan leader. To preserve a shred of honour and redeem his family, the last head of the Mitsuyori was ordered to commit suicide. Thus ending the line of Mitsuyori. Techniques Sharingan Techniques Techniques that have been developed and can only be used by wielders of the Sharingan. These techniques include Genjutsu: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but also more unknown jutsu that were developted by Daisuke Uchiha. Many of these techniques are stored away in Daisuke's Secret Library in his tomb. Other * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique While technically a jutsu that is available for everyone in the world to learn, the Uchiha have taken up the claim that their clan is the creater of the technique. Whether this is true or not, they take great pride in it and it is one of the jutsu that every young Uchiha child with Fire Release is forced to learn. Traditions The Uchiha clan is a prideful clan, not to be confused with arrogant. They take pride in being an Uchiha and being part of a clan that founded the great city of Konoha. The traditions they have a close tied with their pride and their love for the city they live in. They like to look back at their past and celebrate it. Ancestor Worship The Uchiha culture is based on their faith in their ancestors. In everything they do they believe that their ancestors are watching over them, judging them with every step they take. From a young age the children are taught to always honor their ancestors as it is them who brought them on the path they are on now, the path of prosperity. Not performing to the best of your abilities would put a shame on their name and they will be strike back at you for that causing ill luck to befall you. Putting shame on the name of your ancestor is the worst fate an Uchiha can befall. In their eyes it is in every way worse than death. No one will acknowledge you, no one will look at you, no one will deal with you until you have redeemed yourself. For outsiders the ancestor worship shows itself in the festivals that the Uchiha hold every year. Almost all of them are centered in some way around the worship or bear some significance to the past. The Uchiha are stubborn about their traditions and change is not something they like. Their ancestors can't change, so why would they? Belief in the Sage The Uchiha, like many other clans in the land of Fire, are of the belief that the Sage of the Six Paths existed and brought the shinobi arts into the worlds. For them the Sage is something akin to a holy figure. They see him as the beginner of their greatness, something akin to their shared ancestor. He brought them something they could fight with, he brought them something they could conquer with and become something more than just a clan. Since their belief is as such they view clans who do not share this belief as lower. Apparently they were so stupid as to forget who started it all. Nanori and Yobina At their birth Uchiha children are given not one name, but two. The nanori, which will be the formal name that they will use in public life alongside their surname, and the yobina. The yobina is a personal name only used by immediate family, close relatives and intimate acquiantances. Meaning that only a handful of people know this name. As such the yobina carries a rather significant meaning with it as it is a name that is only used in close family context. When a man and woman get married they signify this bond symbolically by telling each other their yobina. Telling your own yobina or even worse the yobina of a family member to someone who has no right of knowing the name is a terrible deed. Sharing it, however, with an intimate friend will show the faith one has in that friend. Might that trust be twarthed then the blame lies with both parties, but one can be sure that the friendship is over. People take great offense when their yobina is used in the wrong context or by the wrong people. If anything the yobina has a symbolic meaning. The name tends to have more weight than the nanori. A child that gets scolded by their parents in their yobina knows that it is time to step down. A son that gets ordered by his father in his yobina knows that he should heed these words especially well. Lovers using each others yobina when they are alone in the house are said to live happily ever after. Celebrating New Year 31 December / 1 January the traditional signal of the New Year is given on 12 am by ringing the one large bell in the great hall 180 times. The ringing starts at 11 pm and as soon as the last ring is done the new year has started. The bell is rung to wish everyone who hears it good luck and prosperity. The first ring is traditionally preformed by the clan leader. After the bell has rung 180 times fireworks are lounched into the sky. Honoring of Ancestors 4 February "Celebrated" on the day of Yoshimitsu Uchiha's death, the Uchiha chose this day to commemorate and honor their departed. The clan will gather in the great hall that was build in the middle of the compound. The current clan leader will read a piece from the dairy of Yoshimitsu that talks about the foundation of the city and the goals he wanted to achieve. Then the people will eat a tradition meal of soba noodles and fish. The day is often used to visit the graves in the private cemetery of the Uchiha. Those that have lost people will often bring little candles to the graves to give them another day in the light. Initiation Third Monday of August Every year the children of the Uchiha clan have one chance to prove to the adults that they are no longer children in combat and can fight for themselves. Do they fail then they remain a child for another year and will be treated as such. In theory the child can join as soon as his or her parents consider the child ready for the test, but in truth the child can be no younger then ten. Most of the Uchiha children prove their worth by showing either their skill with Sharingan, might they have unlocked the doujutsu, or their capability of launching an effective Great Fireball, a technique they take great pride in. If an Uchiha member doesn't possess either of these abilities, as happens more and more in the current day and age due to intermingling bloodlines, then the test can be passed by showing off other skills such as the mastering of another release or exceptional tai-, ken- or genjutsu. The child is judged by four judges which include the clan leader and three other randomly chosen members. The parents of the child are effectively excluded from the judging for obvious reasons. If a child passes the judging he or she will now be considered an adult in combat abilities and can be called upon for battle. The judging resuls are beyond contestation and cannot be changed once given. Uchiha Clan Lands The heartlands of the Uchiha clan is located in the north-eastern part of the Fire province of the Empire of Akino. It is a region that is fertile and rich in resources. Many settlements dot the countryside where the Uchiha folk reside. There are various large urban centres that are over centuries old. Many people that visit or travel through the Uchiha heartlands speaks of its beauty, the hospitality and serenity that resides there. This isn't, however, just possible because the region is so peaceful and prosperous by itself. The Uchiha have proven their mastery over governance. As the large region is divided into various districts, which are governed by bailiffs. These men are well educated as part of the Uchiha's nobility. Their task is only focused on civic duties, not military. Underneath the bailiffs are various lower noble families who govern a smaller area. They are directly responsible to their respective bailiff. With this structure, the Uchiha clan heartlands are managed with such efficiency that the Uchiha clan leader can reside within Konohagakure to attend to the national politics - instead of be constantly drawn to the domestic affairs of his clan. Military The Uchiha clan aren't just a clan of prestige because only of their wealth. Having recognised the paramount importance to defend themselves, they are a clan with a strong military. The discipline and loyalty that the Uchiha forces have been the subject of many stories as envy of other clans. Even other clans, that have faced the might of the Uchiha military, have gained a deep sense of respect for their soldiers as commanders. Trained and drilled to what seems to no end, the Uchiha clan has a large force that is both well equipped as trained. They are called the Crimson Blades. And they have proven their worth to both their clan as to others countless of times through the ages. The Crimson Blades is the collective name for the Uchiha Military. It has various branches. The largest is the regular military. Soldiers are stationed in various forts and cities within the heartlands of the clan. They are provided with gear and weapons from the clan upon entering military service. Nobles, usually, do purchase or commission their own gear and weapons when entering military service. Another branch is their shinobi. They go by the Crimson Shadows, as public have dubbed them, but actually have a name that is kept secret. There are some rumours that the shinobi serving the Uchiha clan don't have any names, something that they have to give up when entering the secretive corps of the Crimson Shadows. The Crimson Shadows are an elite taskforce of the Uchiha clan that is orientated on (counter)-intelligence and subterfuge operations. It isn’t certain how they recruit or what kind of training schedule that they have but it is certain that they are an elite force. Relations * Senju Clan: Allied The Senju are the Uchiha's oldest allies going back to the days of the Warring Clans before the foundation of Konoha. Due to the Senju's slow decline the alliance is weaker than it was before, but the Uchiha will always see the Senju as their brothers and would come to their aid or will seek out theirs. * Hyuuga Clan: Allied. Conflicted. As another famous and prestigious clan of Konohagakure and one that shares an equal strong doujutsu the Uchiha see the Hyuuga clan both as strong allies and as rivals. Each clan considers their own doujutsu superior to the other and mixing the two as an absolute offense, but on the other side they both share a great love for Konoha. * Hon Clan: (Forcibly) Allied. As a clan that does not have a compound in Konoha and refused to take on up a place in the city, the Uchiha don't view the Hon with high regard. They admit that great shinobi have risen from the clan, but they were never a complete clan from Konoha. With the rise of the Akino Empire and a Hon as the first Empress tensions have risen between the two, the Uchiha are insisting that they have more claims on the throne. * Hanta Clan: Allied. Viewed as something of a vassal. Historical allies, the Uchiha view the Hanta as friends, but as friends that stand below them. During the period of the Warring Clans the Hanta clan's lands stood between the Uchiha and the Hon and as such provided the protection from the Hon raids that they desired. Keeping the relations with the clan up thus proved to be rather lucrative. Now that the clan has moved to Konoha the relations have stayed good. * Other Konoha Clans: The Uchiha maintain good relationships with all clans that have build their foundations in Konoha. This includes the Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi and other prestigious clans. While they are not as high regarded as the Senju or the Hyuuga, the Uchiha consider themselves close with these clans. Category:Clan Category:Konoha Category:Akino Category:Uchiha